creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic (By Pandy and Turtle)
IPrologue: Between Stories ONCE UPON A TIME... TURTLES REIGNED SUPREME!!!! THEY HAD TAKEN OVER THE EARTH AND HAD STARTED SPACE EXPLORATION, ALREADY HAVING GONE TO MARS AND SOON ON THEIR WAY TO DEVELOP WORKING HOUSING ON THE MOOON!!! OVERALL IT WAS A REALLY COOL WORLD AND EVERYBODY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END. Turtle looked down at his magnificently written story. Pandy looked over his shoulder and after a moment of reading it, completely burst into laughter. "What??" Turtle asked, a bit angry to have his soon to be bestseller laughed at. Pandy couldn't stop laughing. "Uuugh, fine... Let's write an actual fanfiction.." Turtle reluctantly said, lowering his head in defeat. Turtle picked up a pencil and started writing down some ideas for it, with Pandy pitching in and sometimes taking the paper and writing himself. Eventually they came up with one singular idea. ”Can we begin now..?” asked Pandy, exasperated. Turtle had taken a really long time making his characters. ”Just a sec..” Turtle muttered, writing one last thing down. “..Perfect!” he exclaimed. “Okay, we can start now!” Pandy started writing the first chapter but Turtle took his hand quickly. ”What?” Pandy asked. “Let me make, um, a summary first! Then you can start writing! ..hm, okay.. Nine dragons.. From different places..” SUMMARY: Nine dragons from different places and with different mindsets all happen to come to an island for different reasons, but the one goal they share after that: getting to Darkstalker’s scroll, left behind by Prince Fathom. Who will find it, and what will they do with it?! Well that’s what our fanfic will explain! So you should probably read it. Chapter One: New Arrivals Zircon was playing chess with himself, slowly moving the pieces around the small, checkered board. He stretched his azure scales, and checked to make sure his diamond amulet was still on him. “Checkmate Myself, Haha!” He said triumphantly, to himself, as there no one else around to even hear it. They had all left awhile ago. ”Curse you myself!“ he said dramatically, sweeping his tail to knock over all the pieces.. He was pretty dramatic, although it was mostly for not getting in trouble. This was a routine for him, so he didn’t feel lonely, with just himself, for who knows how long. He certainly didn’t, and he wasn’t sure if he cared. Shadow scurried around in, you guessed it, the shadows. His small and nimble body, with pitch black scales excluding a few silver ones scattered around the underside of his wings, blended in perfectly. He kept his small dagger in hand as he crept about. The dagger had been his father‘s, with a wood carving on the handle that used to have his father’s name. Shadow has scratched it out. It was his now. He was looking for a particular somebody also with him on the island, and darted from hiding spot to hiding spot to make sure to avoid being seen. He has been on this island for a pretty long time (a few months?), and had still managed to not ever interact with or be caught by any other dragons. Considering there was only one dragon, that hadn’t been hard, but Shadow considered it an achievement. Though he didn’t know it, however, soon there would be more dragons... soon. Cascade looked down at the small island in the distance. He rechecked his Clipboard, just to make sure that it was the right island. He beat his wings more, then dived down onto the island. He was exhausted from carrying his bag of stuff. Still, he wasn’t going to come unprepared. Anyone else here? he wondered, while taking a look around. He had apparently landed near the back of the palace. So, this should be like the summer palace. He thought to himself.'' He checked off the box ''Get to Island. What was next? Oh right, He had to explore it. He started analyzing the scene around him.'' So, mostly peaceful, some trees, and the palace. Explore Palace He added to his checklist. Xerocole, at the same time, rechecked an ancient scroll. ''The scroll.. it should be on this island, right? ''he thought to himself, squinting at the faded map. This was his last hope, after searching two other islands top to bottom already. He was about to give up hope, but he really thought this was the right one. It must be, otherwise he would have wasted who knows how much time.. Xerocole shook the thought off and kept flying, getting closer to the island. He saw Fatho- wait, no. This was just a normal SeaWing. And he was.. playing chess.. against himself..? Xerocole hadn't expected anybody else. This was going to be harder. Did the SeaWing know about the scroll?! For now, he began to swoop down to the island, to talk to the SeaWing. There also seemed to be another dragon over near the palace. Xerocole landed and said, "Hello." He waited for the SeaWing's response. Zircon looked at Xerocole calmly. “Hello.” Xerocole decided to just cut to the chase. “What is your purpose on this island?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. ”I live here,” Zircon said plainly. He waved a talon at his home, which was the palace. Xerocole was surprised to hear anybody still lived here. He bet that the reason Zircon beared a striking resemblance to Fathom was that he actually was his descendant, not just chance. “Oh. Hehe, sorry. Just being careful. My name’s Cole. What’s yours?” he said with a smile, hoping they could be on good terms. He didn’t want to upset any residents here while he was looking for the scroll. Zircon grinned. ”Zircon!” he said brightly. “I'm Zircon! I'm the only one left here, the others...left.." he said evasively. ''Why are you even here? What could possibly bring you here? He wondered. "Oh, hello!" Xerocole responded happily. Then there was a short silence before the answer. Should I tell him..? he asked himself. Then he decided that he might as well. Zircon probably already knew about the possibility of the scroll being here anyway, and might have gone looking for it and found nothing, so this could save Xerocole a lot of time. "Actually, I'm looking for a scroll.." he started. He lowered his voice to say, "Darkstalker's scroll." Zircon's face changed from excitement to disappointment. “Well...if you’re looking for that... well, it’s dangerous..” Zircon said mysteriously. “Anyway, want a game of chess?” He changed his tone to something more excitable. Xerocole was a bit off-put by Zircon's response. He didn't even say if he had found it or not! Well, I'm guessing he hasn't, since he didn't say anything about it not being here or something. But his response probably means it IS here. Somewhere. Wonder what he meant about it being dangerous... Xerocole thought to himself. He looked at the board, and realized Zircon probably hadn't played with another dragon for a pretty long time, if he lived alone here. This also meant, however, that he had had that time to get better at chess and to refine his strategy. Even so, Xerocole shrugged and said, "Sure!". He went to sit near the chess board. Baram flew over the ocean, gazing wistfully at it. Too bad I still can't go there.. ''he thought to himself, sadly. He was a SkyWing, after all. He kept flying and eventually reached an island. He needed to rest, and had foolishly not saved enough stamina to go back. He must have gotten distracted and flew farther than usual. He landed down on the island, next to a palace. He looked at Cascade, wondering what they were doing. Then he saw who they were. He didn't have the pride to really talk to him and say sorry, so he stayed silent. Aurora slowly flew over the ocean, getting dangerously close to the waves. She was exhausted from the long, exhausting flight. She watched an island, the one she’d tracked through different scrolls. She stretched her whiteish wings and made sure her journal hadn’t fallen out of her bag. ''Let’s see, I still need to write in it.. she thought, as the island came closer. She dived, then started logging her journey on her drawn map. She then crashed into the island, because that’s what happens when you fly without looking. Her bag’s contents flew out, which were a few stories, a drawing or two, and her journal, which probably should have been kept with a lock, because of how much she said about herself in it. Shadow was looking suspiciously at the three new dragons on the island. He wouldn’t be able to hide for long.. and then BAM! A dragon crashed on the island near his hiding spot. He figured if he was going to be found out sometime, might as well be seen helping someone. And she looked like she needed help, with all her stuff scatered about. He walked over and smiled at her before picking up her things. He put some stuff in her bag before getting to her journal, which was a bit heavy. He looked at it curiously, wondering what exactly it was. He opened up to a page and saw Day 83: I finally found the island! I‘m not sure if it has anything useful, but there’s apparentally some sort of treasure? I think- ''and it stopped there abruptly, for some reason. He flipped some pages back. ''Day 67: Found another ruin, with an ancient scroll. There’s a map that’s says something about a treasure on an island.. maybe I’ll travel over there next. There are so many interesting story ideas that I’m coming up with! This has been really useful. Aurora jumped awake, then laid back down on the beach, hoping she was still okay, and that somebody heard her on this...abandoned island. She then noticed all her stuff was scattered, then the NightWing looking at HER Journal. Unfortunately, it was really hard to get up, cause of the crashing into the beach thing. “Don’t look at that..” she said weakly. That has everything about me, and all my secrets! Don’t look at it! ''She wanted to say, but realized that would make the NightWing want to look at it even more. Shadow flipped back even more pages, not having heard Aurora. He decided to open up to the very first page. ''Day 1: I'm not going back. Ever. I hope they're okay, but I can't stay behind to find out- He realized Aurora was awake and looking at him. He quickly closed the book and finished stuffing it back in her bag, walking over and giving it to her. "Er, here.." he said awkwardly, wondering if she had saw him prying into her personal things. Aurora glared at Shadow, and violently grabbed her things. She would have stormed off too, but she was to injured from crashing to actually do it, and instead checked her things again, to make sure Shadow hadn’t taken anything. Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress